


Deremy

by Dime6119



Series: Deremy Fics [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dime6119/pseuds/Dime6119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just made a cute little Deremy one shot. Hope you like my first story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deremy

Jeremy didn't know when he started too fall in love with Damon Salvatore. When he realized that he loved him he knew that he needed to keep it a secret from everyone especially Damon. Jeremy knew that Damon would most likely tell him that his feelings for him they weren't real that it was just a stupid little crush that he would get over it in time but Jeremy knew it wasn't just a crush it was real love he knew he wanted Damon needed him but Damon would never want him. Damon didn't believe in love well he said that he didn't have any human feelings but Jeremy knew that Damon had feelings for him because he always came to help him whenever he was in trouble he even made him forget things that would only bring him pain and he was okay with it he didn't like the being compelled most of the time but when Damon did it he was completely fine with it. Everyone thought that he hated Damon but it wasn't true.

Today Jeremy was going to face his fears and tell Damon that he loved him "Elena i'm going to the boarding house I need to talk to Damon."

"Why do you need to talk to him." Elena said walking up to him.

"I have my reasons okay i'm going see you later."

While Jeremy was walking toward the boarding house he was thinking of how he should tell Damon he loved him it would be stupid to just knock on the door and say Hey Damon I love you "Jeremy what are you doing here?" Stefan asked opening the door.

"Uh I need to talk to Damon."

Stefan looked at him confused. "About what."

"It's important okay."

"Damon Jeremy's hear to talk to you!" Stefan yelled letting Jeremy inside.

"Hello mini-Gilbert what do you need" Damon said walking to him and grabbing his arm pulling him toward's the living room Stefan following quietly behind.

"I need to tell you something in private." he said while looking pointedly at Stefan.

"No I am not leaving you alone with Damon Jeremy."

"Well I want you to Damon won't do anything to me okay so just please leave go see Elena or something this is something between me and Damon only."

"We'll you heard him brother run along." Damon said smirking at his little brother. Stefan glared but otherwise left them alone after a few seconds Damon said "Well he's gone what did you want to tell me."

"Damon I-" Jeremy couldn't believe he was going to say this "I love you. I know you probably think that it's some stupid little teen crush but it's not okay I love you and I understand if you don't feel the same but I love you. I think that I always will and you can't change my mind." There Jeremy said it and now he just had to wait for Damon to tell him to leave.

After a few minutes of silence Jeremy decided he should just leave, he got up from the sofa walking to the front door with tears streaming down his face.

When Jeremy got home Elena and Stefan looked up seeing the tears running down his face. "Jeremy what happened what did Damon do to you!" Elena yelled jumping up from the sofa.

"Jeremy see I told you I shouldn't have left you alone with him what did he do." Stefan said.

"Nothing Damon didn't do anything okay." Jeremy said before bursting into tears and running up to his bedroom and slamming the door.

Stefan sighed telling Elena he'd see her later.

As soon as Stefan left Elena went upstairs to try and get Jeremy to tell her what happened with Damon. "Jeremy come on open the door please." Elena said knocking on the door. "Tell me what happened please."

"No just leave me alone!" Jeremy yelled throwing himself down onto his bed and sobbing into his pillow. He had cried himself to sleep that night.

~

Jeremy sighed and looked up at the ceiling he really didn't want to get up. "Jeremy come down for breakfast!" Elena yelled.

Jeremy groaned but got up from bed and went downstairs. When he went into the kitchen he saw Elena and Stefan sitting at the table eating. "Before you ask Elena I'm not going to tell you what happened between me and him last night. It was my business okay so just leave it alone please." He begged sitting down in his seat.

"Okay I'll leave it alone but Jeremy you can tell me anything you know that right." Elena said patting his arm.

"Yeah I know but it's something that I just don't want to talk about right now." Jeremy sighed and began eating his food silently

Elena nodded grabbing Stefan and leading him into the living room. "I think I'm going to go home and see if Damon will tell me what happened." Stefan said walking 2 the door.

"Okay tell me if you find anything out." Stefan nodded giving her a peck on the mouth before leaving.

~

Stefan quickly ran home and went in the living room to see Damon sitting on the sofa drinking from a bottle of whiskey "Damon what happened with Jeremy yesterday he came back to the house crying what did you do to him."

"I didn't do anything little brother he told me he loved me-"

"He said he loved you." Stefan said shocked.

"Yes he said he loved me and that I wouldn't be able to do anything to change his mind then he left." Damon said taking a swig from the bottle in his hand.

"Why didn't you tell him that you loved him to Damon. I know that you do. I also know that you watch him sleep every night, watch him when he's walking home from school or The Grill to make sure that he's safe. I see you Damon there's no use denying it." Stefan said crossing his arms.

Damon finished off the rest of the bottle, then throwing it against the wall. "He deserves better than me little brother and if me breaking his heart keeps him away. Then so be it, it's better for him anyway he'll be grateful for it in the end."

"Damon yes it would probably be for the best that you aren't with him but I think this would be good for you and him. You love him Damon and he love's you if he regrets it in the end at least you both had a little bit of happiness."

"You right Stefan but-"

"No, no buts Damon you are going to go over there and tell him how much you love him okay. Now get up right now." Stefan glared grabbing Damon and helping him up.

"Stefan why are you doing this. Just leave me alone." Damon said pushing Stefan away.

"I'm doing this because whenever your with Jeremy you act more like when you were human and I really don't want you to lose that part of yourself again." Stefan said sincerely.

Damon was shocked to hear his brother say that, he was right though he was better with Jeremy and he was going to be selfish and keep him until the boy didn't want him anymore. "Okay, I'll tell Jeremy that I love him more than anything in the world." he smirked running out the front do. Stefan smiled following after his brother.

~

When they got to the Gilbert house Elena answered the door. "What did you bring him here for he hurt Jeremy!" Elena yelled pissed that Damon even thought he could come into her house after what he did, well whatever he did to Jeremy.

"Where is he Elena?" Damon said annoyed.

"He's upstairs locked in his room because of you." Elena said glaring at him.

Damon ignored her and ran upstairs to Jeremy's room. "Jeremy it's me Damon let me in I need to talk to you." Damon said knocking on the door.

"No leave me alone Damon I get it you don't want me okay I don't need you to reject me face to face. I understand okay I get it just leave me alone!" Jeremy yelled at the door.

"Ugh!" Damon yelled stomping down the stairs. "I want you both to leave this is only concerns me and Jeremy. It is known of you business."

"What there is no way I am leaving you alone with Jeremy." Elena said walking up to him.

"Come on Elena let's go to the Grill." Stefan said pulling her towards the door.

"What why are you leaving him alone with Jeremy." Elena yelled trying to pull her arm out of his hold.

"Because the only reason Jeremy was crying was because of a little misunderstanding between him and Damon. It's better if they are alone for this okay Damon won't hurt him ever again. I promise and if he does I'll kick his ass." Elena sighed but left with Stefan hoping he was right.

Damon ran outside and quickly climbed up the tree on the side of the house so he could get to Jeremy's room. Jeremy jumped when he saw Damon come in through his window. "What the hell Damon get out of here I don't want to see you okay so just leave. I don't need you to reject me in per-" Jeremy sentence was cut off when Damon pulled him close kissing him. Jeremy instantly kissed back after a couple of minutes.

Damon pulled back resting his forehead on Jeremy's "I'm such and idiot Jer. I thought you would better off with me not in your life but I was wrong like I almost always am." Damon smiled at him pecking him on the lips once more. "But I decided to be a little selfish. I love you Jeremy so much." Jeremy grinned kissing Damon deeply happy that he got to have the person he loved.


End file.
